The detection, identification and quantification of specific molecules in our environment, food supply, water supply and biological samples (blood, cerebral spinal fluid, urine, et cetera) can be very complex, expensive and time consuming. Methods utilized for detection of these molecules include gas chromatography, mass spectroscopy, DNA sequencing, immunoassays, cell-based assays, biomolecular blots and gels, and myriad other multi-step chemical and physical assays.
There continues to be a high demand for convenient methodologies for detecting and measuring the levels of specific proteins in biological and environmental samples. Detecting and measuring levels of proteins is one of the most fundamental and most often performed methodologies in biomedical research. While antibody-based protein detection methodologies are enormously useful in research and medical diagnostics, they are not well adapted to rapid, high-throughput parallel protein detection.
Previously, the inventor had developed a fluorescent sensor methodology for detecting a specific subclass of proteins, i.e., sequence-specific DNA binding proteins (Heyduk, T.; Heyduk, E. Nature Biotechnology 2002, 20, 171-176; Heyduk, E.; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Biochem. 2003, 316, 1-10; U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,746 and copending patent application Ser. No. 10/062,064, PCT/US02/24822 and PCT/US03/02157, which are incorporated herein by reference). This methodology is based on splitting the DNA binding site of proteins into two DNA “half-sites.” Each of the resulting “half-sites” contains a short complementary single-stranded region of the length designed to introduce some propensity for the two DNA “half-sites” to associate recreating the duplex containing the fully functional protein binding site. This propensity is designed to be low such that in the absence of the protein only a small fraction of DNA half-sites will associate. When the protein is present in the reaction mixture, it will bind only to the duplex containing fully functional binding site. This selective binding will drive association of DNA half-sites and this protein-dependent association can be used to generate a spectroscopic signal reporting the presence of the target protein. The term “molecular beacons” is used in the art to describe the above assay to emphasize that selective recognition and generation of the signal reporting the recognition occur in this assay simultaneously. Molecular beacons for DNA binding proteins have been developed for several proteins illustrating their general applicability (Heyduk, T.; Heyduk, E. Nature Biotechnology 2002, 20, 171-176, which is herein incorporated by reference). Their physical mechanism of action has been established and they have also been used as a platform for the assay detecting the presence of ligands binding to DNA binding proteins (Heyduk, E.; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Biochem. 2003, 316, 1-10; Knoll, E.; Heyduk, T. Analyt. Chem. 2004, 76, 1156-1164; Heyduk, E.; Fei, Y.; Heyduk, T. Combinatorial Chemistry and High-throughput Screening 2003, 6, 183-194, which are incorporated herein by reference.)
Two- and three-component molecular biosensors for targets other than DNA binding proteins have also been described (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,939,313, 7,795,009, 7,811,809, 8,431,388, 12/961,135, 13/728,226, 3/133,198, 13/578,718, which are incorporated herein by reference). Both the two- and three-component designs typically comprise two epitope binding constructs covalently attached to a signaling oligonucleotide through a flexible linker. The two-component design is directly labeled with a detection means, while the three-component design comprises a third construct labeled with a detection means. Regardless of the design, co-association of two epitope-binding agent constructs with a target molecule results in bringing two signaling oligonucleotides into proximity such that a detectable signal is produced. While already very useful, the design of the above biosensors are not compatible with epitope binding agents that have poor solubility. Thus, there remains a need in the art.